It is known to use scrapers to remove flaking paint or the like from walls, roofs, or other surfaces prior to painting. A problem with such scrapers is that they usually have a flat straight edged blade, which makes it inconvenient to use them with corrugated iron surfaces or the like. This is because the blade is only able to contact a relatively minor portion of the surface across the corrugations at any one time. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing this problem, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
The term “comprise”, “comprises”, “comprised” or “comprising”, if and when used in this document, should be interpreted non-exclusively, i.e. should be interpreted to mean “consisting of or including”.